Dress up
by Albel
Summary: A short pointless story of Sophia, Mirage, and Nel dressing up Albel, Fayt, and Cliff.


"Sh, you'll wake them up," Nel whispered to Sophia, who accidentally tripped.

Mirage clipped Cliff's bra in the back and giggled. She put a few hair snaps in his hair, then she began to put on his make-up. "Yes, blue eyeliner, pink eyeshadow and black lipstick!" She stood back to look at her sleeping creation. "We sure got lucky that they were asleep at the same time."

"We sure did!" Sophia said, excited to see their reactions. Once they finished putting their putting their hair up, doing their make-up, putting on their underwear and bras, they sat back for awhile and waited for them to wake up. Albel was first. He was such a light sleeper, and also very alert. They were quite surprised that their heads had not gotten chopped off while in the process of making him pretty.

"What the...? What did you maggots do to me?" He screamed, looking at himself. Nel presented a mirror. "Wha... What the hell? You fools are going to pay for this!" he slightly blushed. He _did _look pretty, though, especially with his hair in pigtails, and perfect pink bows.

Fayt slowly opened his eyes, wondering what all the shouting was about. "Huuuh?" He mumbled, half asleep. He saw Albel's blue underwear with daisies and matching bra, which had lace all around the edges. His eyes widened at the site. "What the.. Albel, what are you doing wearing _that_?" He started laughing. "You look like a giiiiiiirl!" He teased.

"What are you talking about, fool, I could ask you the same question!" Albel replied, slightly annoyed since he hated to be teased.

"Huh?" he rubbed his eyes and looked in the mirror. "What the?" He was very surprised and blushed at the site of himself in girls lingerie. "What have you guys done to us?" He had make-up all over his hands from rubbing his eyes. His hair was in a few tiny braids, since there wasn't much you could do with his short blue hair.

The girls weren't saying anything, but constantly giggling. "Hah, that looks good on you, Albel, especially with your long hair!" Nel said and burst out laughing with Sophia and Mirage. "Funny to see such a high-class handsome swordsman looking like a girl!"

"Oh, don't worry, you maggots will receive my payback from soon," Albel smirked.

Finally, the drooling Cliff woke up. Some of his lipstick came off because he drools so freaking much. He started bursting out laughing when he saw Albel and Fayt. He was as clueless as they were when they both woke up. "What happened to you two! Did Peppita get you and put you in the circus or something?" He laughed some more, that giant goofy grin on his innocent face.

Fayt put his hand on his hip, making him more feminine, and said, "Just look at yourself!"

Cliff when over to the mirror and cracked up once more, then was actually starting to admire himself. "Hey, I look pretty good in this if I do say so myself!" He struck a pose. His muscle man boobs are so big they filled up the bra.

"Yeah, we _all _know you like to wear women's clothes and make-up, Cliff," Fayt commented with his cocky attitude.

Maria walked in the room. "What the heck are you guys doing in here?" she asked.

"Uh... um..." Fayt stuttered, embarrassed for Maria to see him like this..

"We were just having a little fun dressing the men up while they were sleeping," Mirage answered the leader of Quark.

"Okay then..." she commented.

"Is something wrong?" Mirage asked.

"No, it's nothing..."

"Come on! You can tell us!" Cliff said.

"It's just... you guys all look... SOOOOOOOO KAWAIIIIIIIIIIII!" she said in a super annoying voice.

"What the... what was that?" Fayt said.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," she said, back to her serious voice.

"This is absurd! How could you do such a thing to such fine men!" One of the other members on the Diplo ship said.

"God, can't you take a, you know... J-O-K-E?" Cliff said, putting his hands up. "The girls were just having a little fun while we were carelessly sleeping."

"And drooling!" Fayt added.

"Roger," Mirage said quickly.

Cliff, Albel and Fayt went to go wash all of their make-up off and change into their clothes. Dinner was almost prepared.

"Hah, so how did it feel being in woman's underwear?" Sophia asked Fayt curiously.

"Uh... It was uncomfortable. They were a little too small if you know what I mean..."

"W-what? I'm not even going to ask..." She blushed a little.

"I bet they fit Albel perfectly!" Fayt teased.

A moment later a sword was up to Fayt's neck. "What did you say, maggot?" He asked angrily, glaring at him with his crimson eyes.

"Uh, um, It was just a joke..." he started to back away.

"Nooo!" Cliff yelled. "You have to say 'it was just a J-O-K-E.'"

"Fiiiiine! 'It was just a J-O-K-E,'" he mocked Cliff.

"Atta boy!" Cliff said.

"I have no time for your foolish play, maggots. If you want to joke, do it somewhere else," Albel walked away.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIINERR!" Maria was getting angry and the food was getting cold.


End file.
